Danmachi Drabbles
by NoReasonOrSense
Summary: Place where I dump the random scenes I picture happening while reading the Light Novels. Give it a shot


Bell POV

I was running for my life. Amidst the sound of my beating heart were the yells and encouragement of the various Amazons cooperating to chase me. I never knew of this side of women, of humanity, of their eagerness to chase and their lust for the hunt. I narrowly dodged a net thrown my way by a pair of Amazons on the roof, and quickly made my way through a narrow side alley to avoid encountering the group that were waiting for me ahead. Unfortunately, it seems that my 'Luck' stat has run out, as I had run into a dead end. The Amazons behind me knew it as well, which explained their catcalls and taunts towards me.

"Nowhere to run now, Little Rookie!"

"Just give up!"

"We'll show you a good time!"

"Squeeze him dry!"

"HE'S MINE", said Aisha. "He's my prey!"

"Not unless you catch him first", yelled the various Amazons behind me.

Madness and pandemonium erupted behind me, as the Amazons began to hinder each other in their effort to get to me first. They stopped chasing me, for why should they? After all, there was nowhere left to run, no alleyways for me to duck into, and no windows for me to burst into. However, I didn't stop running, for I could hear the sounds of the commercial Orario on the other side of the wall. I had a vague plan in my mind, and I could not give up. Giving up meant surrendering to the rest of the Amazons, and I did not know what kind of nefarious plans they had for me. It was a fight to the death, most likely. What else could they want? While I had no qualms in sparring, I had a feeling I would not survive the type of fighting the women behind me had in mind.

Ahead of me were abandoned crates and bags of trash lying against the wall. I sped up, since I only had one chance to do this. Should I fail, the Amazons behind me would prioritize their hunt instead of their in-fighting, which would be the end for me. I took a deep breath and jumped with all my might onto the empty crate. Afterwards, I used my momentum to leap onto the adjacent wall, and kicked off it to jump against the opposite building. I continued my ascent until I had finally gained enough height to hope onto the top of the wall that separated Lady Ishtar's territory from the rest of Orario. Catching my breath, I looked back to the stunned faces of the Amazons behind me. All of us were frozen for one second, but with a loud cry, the Amazons began the hunt anew. I quickly leapt from the wall onto the floor below, evading the nets and weapons they threw at my previous position.

I grunted as I rolled form my rough fall, and took a second to catch my breath. Afterwards, I immediately stood and ran, since I knew the Amazons could find a way over the wall as well. They could either use the same method as me or form a human ladder. The possibilities were endless. Thankfully, we were out of the red-light district, so there were no random passerby and fellow escorts to give the Amazons direction. Furthermore, I knew this area - knew it like the back of my hand, even – since I spent weeks wandering in my search for a Familia to belong to. I rushed through the alleys and headed into main street, where I could hopefully blend amongst the crowd until I could finally get home to my own Familia.

As I stepped into the main street, I heard the dreaded shout of an Amazon behind me.

"THERE HE IS!"

I looked back and saw dozens of Amazons behind me. Some of them had climbed onto the lamp posts to serve as scouts, while others searched on the ground. It seemed as if they had anticipated my moves. I began to run ahead to navigate my way home, but Aisha suddenly appeared in front of me as she lunged to catch me. I swerved into a side street and kept running in random patterns in hopes of avoiding the mob behind me.

It was while I was looking back to check their positions that I ran into someone. Pained cried came from both of us as I fell on top of them. I couldn't see anything but the back of their head. Apologies fell from my lips as I got up, and I rushed to assist them. As our hands touched, I caught a faint whiff of a scent I could have sworn I have smelled before. I couldn't see any part of their – _her,_ I realized – face, since it was shrouded by the hood of the cloak she was wearing.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" I couldn't help but ask. There was no answer, but my face flushed as I realized how incredibly rude I was being. Of course, she wouldn't answer. I caused her to fall, rudely bumped into her, and now I was just asking for her identity as if I were a god.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you", I apologized. "It's just, I was running from these Amazons, and I couldn't escape, and I'm really sorry!"

My instincts sharpened as I unconsciously took a step back from her. I couldn't see her expression, nor could I hear her voice, but I felt as if her aura shifted from intense curiosity into possessive fury. I gulped, as I thought back to what I said as I tried to discern the reason for her anger. There was no time, however, as I heard the rumble of feet behind me. Soon, I cold hear the faint voices of the Amazons as they rapidly approached my position. I knew if I didn't move now, I would not be able to evade them, and this time, they would give me no chance to escape.

I thought of the options laid out before me. I could run now, and leave this person (who _still_ hadn't given me her name) behind, or I could bring them with me in my escape. The first option would be better for me, since I would be able to run unencumbered, and I would undoubtedly be faster for it. The second option would mean being slower and giving the Amazons a greater chance to catch me. I already knew what I would choose, though, I could not, in good conscience, leave this person to face the wrath of the Amazons alone. There was no telling what the mob behind me would do. Stranger or not, I felt it was my duty to help them.

"Come on! We have to go", I yelled as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to run beside me.

Perhaps she was in shock, or maybe she was naturally slow, but either way, her running pace was far too slow for my taste. Thus, I bent down and scooped her up into my arms without so much as a by-you-leave, and immediately began to run for my – _our_ – lives again.

Freya POV

I was walking through the streets of Orario as I came back from discussion with Mamma Mia and the others. I caught up on the latest news and information in town, while Mamma Mia treated me to the best meal she had in the house. That was hours ago, though, but I couldn't help but wander around the streets of Orario in hopes of seeing Bell again.

Sigh. Bell. Just thinking about him makes my heart beat faster. His innocent countenance, his snow-white hair, and his red eyes that conveyed a sense of purity, determination, and conviction at the same time. But his most attractive trait, his piece-de-resistance, was his transparent aura. It was his aura that caught my gaze the first time, and his adventures and experiences served to only strengthen his aura, instead of tarnishing it.

Just as I was about to give up and head back to my Familia's home, a body bumped into mine in a rough collision. I yelped as my face met the floor, and a heavy weight fell on my back. He, for the body could only be a he, judging from the body shape, quickly got off me as apologies rushed past his lips. As I was about to tear this person a new one, my mouth fell shut as my eyes met those of the person occupying my mind mere moments before.


End file.
